The Legend of Spyro: History Never Forgotten
by RememberPastGlory
Summary: It is explained, however. Welcome. This will take us on a wild ride, and will span over a long period of time with multiple stories and possible spin off. The first to be a quiet build up, but it will be brilliant to do. Everyday life will change for Spyro, Cynder, and their new ally who is a tool... seriously. He's just questionable. But with a new change, comes more possibilities


Hello guys, and… Oml… OML! Who's RememberPastGlory. And I will tell you. A few years back, I believe it is…one? One. We'll go with one. One year ago, I promised I'd be more active in writing. Andddddd, long story short, I wasn't. I do love writing, and I do love story telling, but I kinda lost interest since I thought we'd never see our favourite Purple Dragon ever again.

I'd like to take this time to actually thank Activision and Toys4Bob. Although what they have done for money, you can't really blame 'em. This world is all about money. And I wouldn't have it any other way. From what I've seen, the game looks really, really good. You can tell they've listened to the fans, changing very, very little in the way it move, acts, sounds. Made it better. I brought "listened to the fans" up for a reason. Through out the years, I and a lot of people believed they didn't care. That they didn't want anything to do with Spyro, and, by some accounts, Crash. But they did listen, and this looks like it's been in progress for a while. So, thank you Activision and Toys4Bob, and not just for the oldies, and the TLoSees, but for those you've brought in from Skylanders. What you did to Spyro, by using him as bait, wasn't yourrrrrrr best plan, but hey, it worked. GG!

Now, I'm not gonna make it all about the old Spyro. We've got a story to do. I will explain this is TLoS Spyro. It will also span around 2/3 Books and maybe 1 spin off book about "How they live". Spyro and Cynder, teens are not old teens. In the first 2 games, I estimate them being around 11 or 12. Spyro especially, given how naive and immature he and Cynder are… Let's not mention Sparx.

Without Further ado

Everything

STARTS

NOW!

* * *

A First Step:

"History. History is what defines everything. History always has an outcome. History always, a record of itself. We know history because those who condemned the event, wrote about it. History is not just written by those who condemn it. It's written by the victors, the scholars, the 'loses', the heroes…"

-In a Place where the world is no longer standing-

Islands float everywhere, volcanic looking rocks crashing into each other mid-air, sending debris everywhere.

"NOOOOOOOOOO" A very dark, purplish cries as Spirits of the same race drag him down into the crust, becoming one with the earth. The creature yells in pain, like he was so close to reaching his goal.

Two small creatures drop from above. Both creatures looked the same race as the other, just younger and smaller. They're paws touch the ground.

One was definitely male. Purple like the other, except a...nicer shade of purple. Golden, yellow underbelly and- Ahh…he's a dragon! They all must be. Regardless, a purple dragon, with a golden to yellow underbelly, golden horns that curved straight out, behind his head, golden spikes going down from the back of his head, to just before his tail tip. His tip looks like a spade, also gold. His wings, brilliant to look at. Golden on the outer, a vibrant orange on the inside.

And the other. Well, the looks he were giving them, I speculate that she is female. She too was a darkish shade of purple...but I wouldn't call it purple. A very hot pinkish colour to the underbelly. Multiple horns, pointing out on her head, to the other small 'horn' spikes going down her back. He tail blade looking like an axe. All the colour of silver.

She turns to the male, regretful look on her face.

"Spyro, I'm sorry." She looked down. "I'm so sorry."

His face looking reassured. "Don't be, it's over now. They both turn, looking at the world, crumbling around them.

"So, this is it?" She asked.

This Spyro, was deep in thought. Eyes closed, not talking, not bothering to scream, I mean, they gonna dieeeeee!

His eyes flung open. He turned to his other, not wasting anytime, he began to speak.

"I know what I need to do Cynder. Just get out of here, Cynder."

Cynder would have non of it.

"Spyro, no... You don't have to do anything. Let's just go."

"Where, Cynder?" He yelled. "There'll be nothing left! The world is breaking apart. But I think I can stop it. I think I'm meant to."

She looked at him, with glimmer of the light in her eyes.

"Then I'm with you."

Spyro gave his companion one more look of gratitude and...I wanna say love. He rose himself from the ground. A purple aurora formed around him. All was silent but a whisper, a feminine whisper.

"I love you."

The world was being pulled back together. Land became land again.

-We move back-

"History is a reminder to us all that events can always have different outcomes. But of these outcomes, we could only guess since they don't happen."

A young man, turns to around, finger pointing in the air, and says.

"And that's why I didn't do my homework Mr. McCann."

This boy was weak, small, but intelligent. In his own way anyway. He was very much into history. What went on, what happened, always that kid getting the A*…or what are they these days? Ones'? This 5'6, 120 IBS Historian Gamer...did I mention gamer? With a goatee, and tash, and bunned hair. Well, he was a survivor. Week in, Week out, he'd deal with abuse.

His tutor stared at him, still trying to intake what he just heard. He himself was a teacher of history, and this kid was his best student, but damn was he confused.

"Alright Ethan Storm. Chill-hihil. Just go sit down, and we'll crack on."

McCann was a calm tutor. He expected respect, and because of his easy going attitude to teaching, he got it. Though he would be angry if you didn't perform to his standards. He is a teacher after all.

"We'll continue on with our Unit today."

Ethan zoned out. From time to time, he just thought about how he ended up with the name "Storm" as a second name. He also thinks of when his parents died aged 17. For some reason, he was allowed to keep the house. Getting job to keep bills paid was the hardest part, as well as going to college. He did work out that he did have enough from the will to support himself for 2 years college, and then he can leave home to uni. He was 18, in college and taking the world by...'Storm'.

He was disturbed from his zone.

"Ethan!?" McCann shouted at him. "Listen up."

And back into the zone he went. He was really figuring out tactics. You see, Ethan loved Mount & Blade: Warband. He loved commanding, he loved how well he could control his troops, and he loved the satisfaction of winning a battle when so outnumbered. Though this fool, Lord Kastor of Veluca was being a stool.

"I get him his Kingdom back, and he has the ball to take away my rank as Marshal… I'll show him." Ethan muttered under his breath.

-An Hour Later-

Last lesson, next bus, on the doorstep, home. Straight upstairs Ethan went, straight on his ol' Xbox360, to play his favourite game, Dawn of the Dragon. No excuses for this game. He loves dragons, he loves Spyro, he loves to win...bingo! Maybe he should have taught that Kaster fool a lesson, but no. He'd rather play this.

He's been a bit weirded out lately; however, he shrugs it off. I mean, hearing weird noises, seeing weird shapes, and smelling different smells is normal while ONLY playing the game, right? Maybe. But maybe seeing them while off the game is strange.

Starting it up, picking his latest save, he's near the end. Fighting the Purple dragon of legend, Malefor. Ethan, Spyro and Cynder had won. He began to speak the words of the game. From Spyro saving the day, all the way to Ignitus...excuse me. WHY GODS, WHY?! Thank you. All the way to Ignitus asking where they be at. All of a sudden, outside, lightning forked across the sky, and thunder sounded its cry for all to hear. His door slammed open, and he thought he could hear a voice say, "You are worthy". Ethan being Ethan, said:

"The one and only!" Getting up, and moving to inspect the noise, nothing was there. Spooky. He was a very sarcastic lad… He was shitting himself though. Like, who would blame him? A Voice just spoke to him.

-Later that Night-

Watching TV was a normal pass time. But it felt…stressful. Being watched wasn't his favourite thing in the world, and there was no evidence to suggest he was being watched, but he knew he was. He felt it. Eating dinner, having a shower, getting changed, he felt something. A cold touch to his shoulder, but this was no ordinary touch. It wasn't human. He got into bed, and fell asleep as fast as he could to escape the feeling. His door shut, and under his cover, he didn't know if he could actually succeed in getting to sleep. And he did.

-0500 Hours-

(CSI "Dun Dun")

He awoke. Sweat filled his forehead, arms, back… balls. He was cold, and felt frightened. He was quick to get into a warm shower, but he ran. Once finishing, he sat down on his bed. This was early for him, and he was wondering what was possessing him to do all this so easy. On his bed were clothing he'd never seen before. He put it on because, again, it felt like something was telling him to. It turned out the clothing he put on was a sleeveless, green, hoodie. It turned out it was actually his hoodie. But he didn't remember tearing off the sleeves. He had put on his short sleeved, white, tee before his hoodie, he always carries an infinite symbol around with him, and an endless supply of those tee's. He always wears both to symbol sacrifice. Anyway, next supplied were his loose, denim jeans. His favourite nonetheless. And who can forget the brown hiking boots. He was now ready to leave...but at 0530. He didn't understand. However, he went to the door. He straightened himself up, and said:

"Okay Storm, brand new day. -Breathes in- Go make some history." He walks on out the door. He stops in his tracks. A gun, pointed to his head. The cloaked figure only said:

"You will." He smiled. The trigger was then pulled.

His eyes had closed before the trigger was pressed. He then opened them. He was surrounded by nothing. White everywhere.

"Where am I? Am I dead?"

"You are NOT dead, young one." A voice from nothing?

"WOAH! Who was that? I'll warn you now, I am a terrible fighter." Ethan said, hoping for a laugh, but all there was to be was silence. Until-

"Hehmph. You will never change, Storm."

"H-how do you know my name, all knowing...nothing?" He then clicked on. "What do you mean by 'never' changing?"

"I've known you from birth, child. But I have stayed hidden in the realm, only wondering when I'd see you again. Now death has brought me close to you again."

Ethan, still confused could only muster:

"So, I am dead then?" He looks around, and at himself. "Cool."

"No, young one, your mental state is in my humble abode. Meanwhile, you're physical state lies unconscious in a new realm. New to this you, but not to the old you."

"Yeah, okay. Sounds great. Don't know what that means, but I haven't a clue who you are, pal." He shouts, looking around.

"Ah, where are my manners. Please step in."

Out of nowhere, a door appears. He pushes it open. Open entering, he reaches a library. "Oh great, reading. I knew one day books would start talking to me."

"Books speak more than you think, Storm." Said the same voice. This time it was coming from one direction, behind. Turning around, he was stunned.

"Hah! Haha! Ahhhaha! This is ballocks. Ballocks!" Turning back around, nervously laughing. "It can't be." He touched the figure. He could only do so again, this time realising the truth in all its form. "-Gulp- I-I, I don't understand...haha."

"Don't worry Storm, you may ask."

"A-are you…-" Ethan, was cut off.

"I am." Ethan could only act. This person was his friend, his ally, but only seen through the eyes of another. He walked towards him, and embraced him. This 'him' had gotten him through the rough times. He wept.

"I-Ignitus, it is you. I can't believe this is real, and I can't believe-." He couldn't continue. Learning what had happened was somehow real. Some how this was all real.

"It's okay young Storm, my sacrifice was and always will be 'history'." Ignitus knows how much this kid loves history. "I have followed your life. Ever since I left my mortal life." Not like Ethan was listening properly. He was still busy weeping. He didn't understand why he was this upset to know Ignitus was alive, or real, he doesn't know. "Are you ready to learn your history?" Ignitus asked. He successfully got a nod from Ethan.

They walked together. Close. Ethan taking slight pushes into Ignitus, the part of him that wanted to say 'it is all fake' taking control of that. They walked to a shelf. The books flew off it, only to stop in front of Ignitus, in a line. The one right in front of him opened. He kept swiping them away, only saying "No", to those that he passed. He stopped at one book. The colour of grey, and a yellow ribbon to complete it. It was small, and ruined to say the least. Ignitus began speaking the words aloud.

"Storm of Wivuid", the title read.

"On the Seventh Sun-Up of Leaf-Fall, 890 of the Sixth Era, Storm was born. Given the name of his clan, Storm of House Disturn." Ethan interrupted.

"Wait, my name is Storm Disturn? That's hilarious! If only it was someone else." He thought about it, only to accept it. "Lovely."

"As I was saying..." Ignitus once again, began. "Storm Disturn was only a child when his Clan was put under protection of Dragonkind. The leader of the Clan, Huurth Odenith, had made an arrangement with the nearby temple, run by dragons. It was to act like a school, nursery and home of those in need. Storm was sent such a nursery. It was under the watchful eye of a Guardian. Ignitus."

"You were my babysitter?!" Ethan burst out with laughter. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. 1% was still thinking this was a dream, but did he really want this to be reality? "That is heavy, man."

"Yes…heavy. Well, this child took a liking to Ignitus. He fell is love with his tail anyway. Always riding it, and asking for Iggy to go up- Don't laugh!" He was right to say so. Ethan was tearing up, about to burst with laughter. "Long story short. This was the first major decision out of 3 for me, Storm. Second was letting Cynder down, and third? Well, you know of Spyro."

"What did you do?" He asked the dragon.

"Well, your clan was attacked the very same night as the temple. And I am sorry to say, they slaughtered everyone. You are the last of your House, and your clan."

"B-but, my family escaped. They died in...the other realm." He said. It would make zero sense. A shake of the head from the Chronicler

"They were slaughtered. I had you on my tail when the attack happened. I sent two of my best with you. They were married, and young. They were dragons, and how they became human when you were transported, I won't ever know. But non of this matters now. They raised you well. Welcome home." Ethan, or Storm Disturn didn't know how to feel. He was still on White Isles. Is he staying here?

"No, you are not." Wha- Wait? The- "You will be transported to the mainland. And you may live your life the way you please. Fate has a plan for you."

"And that is?"

"It's your path. I will follow you, as I follow Spyro. Sweet dreams, young one." And with that, everything fades away. White, nothing but white again.

"Huh..." He feels tilting of the world. "Oh shi-" Too late, he falls. But to where? There is no end! He passes out while falling.

-Unknown-

Sunshine. Glorious sunshine. The sun is rising. Mountains partly block it. There's a breeze, which feels good on Storm. He mumbles in his sleep. He was under an apple tree. What luck for him. He was still wearing what he got transported in...or shot in the face, but yes. He begins to stir awake, due to the sun's rays, and the breezy winds. Though, he did wake up, it was due to Newton's Law… I think that's what gravity is. An Apple, falling on his head basically.

"Ow. And thus, Newton was right." He got up, picking up the apple also. "My first victim." He said, taking a chunk out of it. He picked 2 more out of the tree, and moved away. He hadn't a clue where he was going. "Okay, now I've got to find a way to a place I don't know where….and breathe." He soon found a dirt path. And soon his adventure began, what would he find himself in? Trouble? Love? Who knows as we go along this path, probably finding-

"A sign… Where were you 10 minutes ago?" And his adventure comes to an end, as a sign pointing the other way comes into view. Fuck sake. "Fuck sake." He mumbles, while turning around. Unfortunately, he turned around to a very small...ugly thing, smiling at him. Almost looking like a goblin. "I don't remember seeing you in the games." He turns around to avoid it, only to turn around to 4 of them. Safe to say, he chose the other way. He ran. He didn't know what to expect, nor did he want to. He huffed, he puffed, he breathed in like he was dying. He stopped around 5 minutes walk away from the spot he was last in. He panted heavily.

"This...is...ballocks. So…out...of...shape." He panted. Every word was a breath. He doesn't know where's he's walking still. He saw the sign point this way, didn't see it 'cause of that thing though. So he kept walking...and walking. The sun was pretty much in position for midday. However, he was never good at mapping that, and it had only been 40 minutes since he woke up. Soon, he began to hear talking. Unbelievable sights. Well, they would be. Two dragons, fairly young, are on the path. They seem to be looking at a map.

"This is the path everyone else takes. Idiot." The brown female said.

"Oh stop complaining you talking herb!" The red male said. "Clearly, you're right in what you say, so why don't we just fly?"

"Why did we stop if you agreed?" She asked.

"Because you stopped us!"

"Uh..hehe, hey?" Storm stepped out. They stopped talking, they stood there…shaking. "You wouldn't be able to help me, would you?" They start backing away.

"N-no. Stay back." The female said.

"No, no. You don't understand, I don't know where I am, I just wanna know where I can find the closest city. I promise I'll run that way once I know. Literally." he assured.

"Just a 30 minute walk over the hill….y-you can't miss it." The male said.

"Really? Wow...Dooy, haha...haaa. Thanks." He started running. The dragons started flying...as fast as they could. He must have scared them...yet doesn't know how.

5 minutes of running later, he got tired. He's so unfit. So walking it was. Then 5 minutes later, his walk got slower. He got more hungry, or more thirsty. So he pulled out his other apple, munching on it while he walked. The juices calmed him down. He stopped while eating it. He took a moment to stare at the sky. His view the sun was blocked by a small dragon's shape. He couldn't see the colour of it, just darkness. Or was this dragon just jet-black? No time to think, however, as he was tackled to the ground. Suddenly, he has more time to think. He pushed off his attacker, as he started running for the trees. Nice thinkin'.

"Not more fucking running!" This dragon was hot on his tail, or skin. There were two of them. They were clearly working together. He saw a low branch. A plan was set in motion. "Please work like in the movies, please work like in the movies." He grabbed hold of it with both arms and span all the way around like a gymnastic, only difference was…SPLAT! Right on the floor. He did the most athletic roll I've seen, sarcasm, and turned around running the other way. Although he bailed pathetically, he did avoid the dragon chasing him. He hid behind a massive tree. That dragon was looking everywhere. He felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he came face to face with a smile.

"Hi!" The dragon said. He had his tail wrapped around his ankle, and pulled him onto the ground. He then placed himself on Storm, as all he could do was cough.

This dragon needed no introduction to Storm. He knew exactly who is captor was.

'Alright Ethan, keep it cool. No need to go fanboy-'

"Oh my days, you're SPYRRRROOOOOOOO! AHHHHH!"

'Good job Ethan, didn't fanboy that much.

Spyro just looked confused. It's like I just ruined his entire life! He'd never seen such a creature in his life. Yet, this creature knew what and who he was.

"If I knew I'd be running away from YOU, I wouldn't have face planted back there." Referring back to his massive fail. "Now, just lemme get-"

This is where Spyro put his paw down, literally.

"You're not going anywhere. Cynder, do you know what this is?"

Storm turned his head to see the same dark figure he saw chasing him.

'Okay this time don't-'

"AHHH! CYNDERRRR! THE FEELS!"

'Okay, why do I exist if you do?'

"I, uhm, I don't think I've seen this in our travels, Spy." She said. She looked down at him. "Looks like an ape with no fur."

"I'm insulted! And I thought we were bonding." Storm said, only getting confused glares once more. "Look, I feel as if we've got off on the wrong foot- Uh, paw? Trust me, I'm not that into feet or paws, so I wouldn't get off to yours Spyro, but, I'd love your foot to be off my chest." Real smooth. Wanking jokes? Really?

"Not 'til I know what you want." He said firmly.

"It's pretty simple. Get off my chest please. And you jumped me, buddy!" Spyro did allow Storm to sit up, but no more. His tail blade was place next to his next.

"One simple move and I'll-" And just like that, Storm moved his next into his tail blade.

"Spyro, what did you do?" She asked, worried.

"I didn't-" Just then, Storm rose back up.

"Gotcha." Spyro, unimpressed, just shot a glare. "Alright, allow me to explain something. I am Storm Disturn…? Dustim? No, Distrun."

"Doesn't even know his name." Cynder giggled.

"I…do. Anyway, I've just been told I'm from here, though I used to live in another place and I don't know what the fuck is going on! I was born near the Dragon temple. Near the swamps you lived at Spyro."

"How did you know where I lived?" Storm was baffled by the question.

"Uh...doesn't everyone? Haha?" Spyro wouldn't forget that.

"But, apparently I used to live there."

"Well, that temple is gone now. Warfang has a new temple. Bigger than that one." Spyro said.

"Warfang? Real Warfang?" He got a nod. "Amazing. Can I come with?"

"Hold up. How do we know you won't try anything, ape?" Cynder shot her solid look.

"First of all, I'm a human. Second of all, never call me an ape. Disgusting."

"Alright hoo-man."

"No it's- Nevermind. And anyway, I won't cause trouble. I'm like, a massive fan of your work." Storm smiled.

"-Sigh- Alright. We're 5 minutes away from the gates, please stay close to us." Spyro said with leadership.

"Don't worry about the way they look at you. I still get them now.".

-While Walking-

The three walk on the path towards the city. This is a chance for Storm to learn about how long ago the Dark Master was defeated.

"So, how long ago have you been back at Warfang? Ya know, since Malefor's defeat? He asked.

"Literally a day. He was beaten around a week ago from what I hear." Spyro answered. "Don't know where we were for that week. It's like we were...gone."

"Spyro, can I just say, Ignitus loved you like a son." Now this was not a good idea to say. Spyro tail whipped Storm to the ground, pouncing on him quickly.

"Why have you brought him up? Who do you think you are?!" Spyro yelled. Cynder was growing visibly scared. It was like, 'Why have you brought that up?' But yeah. "You didn't know him like I did, you didn't know him at all! What gives YOU the right?"

"I knew him well. I knew him as a child, and even out of this world. His sacrifice is what THIS is all about." He yelled, showing his infinite symbol necklace. "I can't believe you got wound up this quick!"

"I don't care what you think. He didn't deserve death."

"But he deserved a heroes death, and that's what he got." Spyro got off Storm. "I'm so sorry. It's just-"

"I know. All I'll say Spyro is, 'Sweet dreams'." Storm walked ahead, giggling. Even I think we're moving quick. "See, what you both don't know is, I know a lot about you. I even know moments." He'd wink, in Cynder's direction. "I just 'LOVE YOU' Cynder, when you get confused. I know everything guys."

"You know I wet the bed?" Cynder asked, smirking. It stopped Storm in his tracks.

"You what now."

"Keep moving, 'hooman'. She's kidding." Spyro said.

Spyro was confused at why he brought Ignitus up. He'd note this more than anything. The Guardians knew of Ignitus's death, but they didn't know of his sacrifice. They were meeting in the temple today to discuss. So had did Storm know?

-Finally reaching the gates-

"Finally! Longest 5 minutes of my life." Storm yelled in relief. "I can finally meet some of my heroes… And Cyril!" The doors opened with a nod from Spyro that Storm was with them. A messenger ran towards the temple to tell them of their arrival. While they were opening, a bug flew right into Storm's face. What a greeting. Something felt muffled on his face, however.

"Get off the road, you maniac." It said. The voice, so familiar to all. Oh god, OH NO! "Damn thing almost killed me. So Spyro, bringing apes back now? Or is SHE rebuilding her dark army?" He said, with fake hatred.

"You know it Sparx. For something to be truly, evil, it needs your face on the banner." They both laugh at exchanging insults.

After keeping the promise of keeping Spyro safe, Sparx cut Cynder some slack. He's so bad, he said to Cynder yesterday. "I, proclaim thee Former Terror of the Skies to Protector of the Spy." (Old Work Reference)

"Um, my face still feels numb from this fly." Storm pointed.

"That's King Sparx to you, ape."

"Come on, Sparx. Open that tiny mind for a sec. He's a hooman. His name is Storm Disturn." Cynder told him.

"Yes! No? Duturp? No you're right. Disturn."

"Was this the thing you were sent to capture?" Sparx asked. Spyro nodded. "I think you hit his head a bit too hard." He whispered, but loud enough for all to hear.

"No, he did that himself." Cynder giggled.

They all began to walk up the steps to the Temple. Up there, Storm was panting, crying, screaming. 2 of those are true. There were two big double doors. Spyro knocked on them.

"I don't think they'll hear ya." Storm laughed.

The doors opened slowly. Walking in, everything looked nice. Pillars decorated, walls painted, lovely. At the end of this massive hall were the Guardians. All in their coloured pillows. Green for Terrador, cyan for Cyril, and Volteer for gold. Hahaha. There was sadly, a red pillow.

"Spyro, you're back." Terrador said.

"Delightful. It is so good to see you back here already Spyro." Volteer...bolted?

"Oh, do shut up Volteer. Let them settle." Said an annoyed Cyril. "What is that ghastly figure next to you? Is that an ape? Call the guards."

"No need Cyril, he's a huma-" Spyro couldn't finish.

"Oh my ancestors. It's a human." Cyril shocked.

"You're right. This is brilliant, tremendous, but shocking to say the least! Your kind went into hiding after the Temple attack. Only one survived. Ignitus said he sent him somewhere." Volteer finished.

"This is truly unbelievable. I can't believe his plan worked." They all look shocked a Terrador. "He has the Bun of his House, Disturn. He is the one survivor."

"Remarkable." Cyril gasps.

"Tell us everything."

After a long talk of explaining his Earth, he finally gave away how knows so much about everyone.

"We're famous?" Spyro asked. He got dirty looks. "In another world I mean."

"Yeah. Pretty much. Or unknown. It's kinda mixed."

"That means everyone knows about my past." Cynder sighs.

"Don't worry, they all know the good things you did too." Spyro embraced Cynder.

"This is most remarkable." Terrador said,

"Yes, but that does mean I know of the tragedy that befell to Ignitus." Storm bows his head. He sheds a single tear. "Without the sacrifice of this hero, we would not be talking right this second." Spyro shed more than a tear. More of a lake. Cynder supported him the through it, making her scales wet with tears.

"Right, well there shall be a memoriam in his honour his day of hatching. We shall remember the day of his hatching to be the day the new Era began." Terrador said, bowing his head in sadness. "-Ahem- Anyway, we do have another matter we must sort out tonight. Neither of you have sleeping arrangements yet."

"I dunno, Terrador. The floor was nice last night." Cynder giggled, holding Spyro who was somewhat controlled, but still in a state of sadness.

"Well, you will be glad to know we've sorted you a room, here in the temple. With a balcony!" Terrador spoke happily.

"Why yes, it's completely stocked with velvet items and rich in gold items.

"Thank you, Guardians." Spoke Cynder. Spyro did say thank you, but really quiet.

"How about the last one alive over here?" Storm raised his hand. Stupid idiot making a joke on being last alive. Maybe on COD, but not here.

"Uh, well… That is up for debate." Terrador pondered.

"Maybe a cell?" Sparx pointed out. Dunno if he was serious or not.

"Wow. You haven't talked for around 20 minutes. That must be a record!" Cynder announced. "He may stay with us, Guardians. I mean, it wouldn't bother us."

"You don't even know me. Well, besides me being a big fan, of course."

"Yeah, but you know us, so you know what food we like." Cynder joked.

"I don't, but I guaranty I can make it." Storm smiles.

"Well then, you may stay with them Storm." Cyril says.

"You seem very fine with this… oddly fine."

"Cynder trusts you, as we do. Now, of you go. Settle in, and have a nice sleep. We'll talk about something important at sun up." Terrador dismissed them.

They all started walking up the stairs. Walking for quite a while. This temple was four floors high! FOUR! I mean, damn. The view better be nice.

On actually reaching the room, Spyro began speaking again.

"How many beds do we have in here?" They never said if I recall.

"They didn't say." Cynder answered.

Opening the door, they come to a rich looking room. Velvet everywhere! The rug a mixture of purple and black. Bean bag lookin' tings. I don't know what the hell they're called. Like, seat cushions. If I went on about the room, I'll be here all day! Seaching around, they found a total of two rooms.

"Welp, I'll take the rug." Storm said.

"No, you can take Cynder's room." Spyro told him, pulling Cynder closer with his wing.

"Ah, you two are an item then."

"What?! No. Haha. We-we just thought it was right." Spyro's cheeks shone red. Cynder's a purple-y red.

"Wait, you don't- When at-" Storm pointing to Spyro, then to Cynder, in order. Spyro didn't hear her say it.

"Well, I think you'd two be great together. And to start that off, an honest relationship works best! Eh, Cynder?" Storm says, walking into his newly proclaimed room. It had a book case with history! He was sorted.

-Back with Cynder and Spyro-

"What did he mean by that?" Spyro wondered. "He knows something..."

"Spyro, he has a point though." Cynder whispered. "Did you hear anything the day you pulled everything back together?"

"Yeah, I heard something when 'WE' pulled it back together." He said, looking into her eyes. "I heard the wind returning." Cynder looked down. He didn't. He began heading into the room him and Cynder share, and with a solid whisper, "See you in there, my love."

Cynder was ecstatic. He did hear! They head into the room together. A similar layout to Storm's room, except purple. They sat on the bed together embracing.

"Cynder, just so we make this official, will you be my girlfriend?" Spyro spat out. He knew they were on the same wave length, but he still struggled.

"I do." The nuzzled.

-Meanwhile, back in with Storm-

"Hey Spy, you in he-. "Sparx flew in to see Storm, setting up. His arrangements. "Where's Spyro?"

"Other room. He was nice enough to give me this one." Storm said.

"Where is Cynder sleeping then?"

"With Spyro."

"Oh Ancestors.." Sparx faked light-headedness. "Oh no, demon babies… I can't."

"Woah Sparx. Take it easy." Storm assured him. "They'll be hungry, and Uncle Sparx will have to feed them." I didn't say he assured him well. "Calm down Sparx. They're good, and cute together."

"I know, but he's my bro."

"It's calm. He tolerates you… somehow. So keep your head up."

"Where am I sleeping then?"

"The Guardians have a small room in a like… gonna say hole, in the lounge space. I'd say there."

"Oh cool. Have a nice night then."

"Wait, what? Night?" It was. Night had come. The Guardians had sent them to bed at 1728. Time goes so fast when your talking. The sun went down 40 minutes back according to Sparx.

"They want us up at like, 5 in the morning, so, they want us to have around 11 hours."

"Fair enough. Have a nice night then. I'll read myself to sleep."

-Back with Spyro and Cynder-

"Okay, okay. Before we go asleep, can I ask you a question? Cynder giggles, upside down on the bed.

"Sure." Spyro answers.

"Did you anything to Sparx that he'd bring up now?"

"Odd question, but okay. Yes. I broke his favourite stick (Old Reference). He legit holds it against me."

"A Stick..." Cynder laughs. "All over a stick."

"Yep." They laugh, only to realise the time of the sky. Late. "Well, shall we go to sleep?" Spyro laughs nervously.

"Yeah, I guess we'll get under the cover?" Cynder blushes. Spyro follows.

"I guess so."

Though that would be the awkward part, they did nuzzle goodnight, and fell asleep after some smiling from both parties. But the weird part was yet to come.

* * *

FIN

Chapter 1, done and dusted.

Found that alright. But ya know me, Mr Joker. Don't expect this to be serious at any point. I don't role that way. It's just not me.

Well, hope you enjoyed. If you have any questions, you can pm me. I read every review, and it will always help me out.

Of course I have a discord

RememberPastGlory#3346

I'm usually on that, and if you wanna talk to me, maybe insert some ideas into my head, I'm all ears.

This has been RPG, coming at you in 2018.

(I am aware of the spacing issues. Will fix sometime soon)


End file.
